<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Points by Black_vs_White (leanuint), leanuint</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478728">Points</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White'>Black_vs_White (leanuint)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/leanuint'>leanuint</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Point Pleasant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection, Gen, Русский | Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2012-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2012-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:09:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/leanuint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Пара драбблов по заявкам Хельги</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Пост-канон</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/gifts">Helga Winter (hwinter)</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Лукас стирает рукавом рубашки - всё равно мальчик-избранный постарался на славу и отличную вещь теперь разве что на помойку - кровь с лица, пока машина везёт его по догорающему городку. Его мечты всегда сбываются, за долгую жизнь Лукас неплохо научился воплощать их в жизнь именно так, как нужно ему - пепелище на месте Поинт Плезант тому наглядное доказательство. Разве что предательство Холли пришлось несколько некстати, но зато она сделает из этого новообращённого мальчика, Терри, отличного приемника, а после Лукас с ней поквитается. Он, как верно заметил тот святоша, в некотором роде демон, но это ещё не повод обзаводиться рогами - работе мешает. Лукас глубоко вдыхает запах пепла - запах победы его и его нанимателя - и смотрит вперёд. Над дорогой кружит воронья стая. И птичкам с Лукасом явно по пути - он выкидывает окровавленную тряпку в окно, широко улыбается и прикидывает следующую свою цель. В его руках ключи ко всему миру, нужно лишь всё правильно рассчитать.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Помощник дьявола</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Первое дело в качестве "помощника дьявола"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Лукасу бы для начала научиться пользоваться приобретенными возможностями, но его должностные инструкции крайне лаконичны "всегда добиваться поставленной цели". Никакого подробного инструктажа, никакой бюрократии, но и никакого "пособия для чайников свежеобращённому пособнику дьявола" не предусмотрено. И Лукасу кажется, что он может всё. Куда какому-то старику-священнику тягаться с этим. Так думает Лукас, пока не сталкивается со стариком лицом к лицу. И это первая ошибка - нужно было послать к нему обычного человека. Благо, в желающих на них поработать корпорация не знала недостатка.<br/>
Опьянение от мнимого всемогущества проходит после первого же столкновения с противником. Лукасу приходится включить голову, продумывая следующий ход, исправляя собственную ошибку - это отрезвляет. И приводит к успеху. Но Лукас не чувствует эйфории, которая должна была бы захватить ещё сильнее, только ещё большее спокойствие и уверенность. Он знает, что это только первый шаг, начало - усвоено первое правило, а их куда больше, чем христианских заповедей. Но Лукас уверен, что оно того стоит.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>